Wanna get married ?
by Mangalove
Summary: Pour YAOI-76 ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! "Norio ! Une dernière chose, tu veux .. qu'on se marrie ?" "Hein !"


**Titre : "Wanna get married ?"  
Rating : **M  
**Série : **Sex Pistols (Love Pistols)  
**Personnages, couples : **Kunimasa, Norio, Kunimasa/Norio  
**Notes de l'auteur/Avertissements :  
**Relations entre hommes : homophobes vous êtes prévenus !  
Pour YAOI-76, j'espère que cela te plaira ! ^.^  
Je considère mes brouillons comme Univers Alternatif puisque je prends principalement ce qui me plaît dans Love Pistols mais que j'en change certaines parties selon ce qui m'arrange ^.^"  
**Disclaimer :  
**L'histoire seulement est à moi malheureusement ! Kunimasa, Norio et le monde des thériantropes sont eux, propriétés de KOTOBUKI Tarako.

* * *

"**Wanna get married ?"**

* * *

_"Ah, encore une chose .. Veux-tu qu'on se marrie ?"_

Dire que Norio fut choqué serait en dire bien peu, le jeune thériantrope était resté figé ainsi pendant de longues minutes ne sachant s'il devait ou non prendre sérieusement cette proposition.

_"Hein ?!" _fut le seul mot intelligible à sortir.  
_  
"Tu sais bien !"  
_  
Le jaguar tentait de paraître serein, le visage tourné et les joues rougissantes.  
_  
"J-Je..euh..." _La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, et Kunimasa se leva _"Viens, on en parlera plus tard.."_.

Norio passa une journée des plus horrible, focalisé sur la demande du brun il ne fit pas attention au cours d'anglais, ni à celui de mathématiques et encore moins au cours d'E.P.S grâce auquel il se trouvait désormais au sein de l'infirmerie.

Cela lui permettait au moins d'être au calme et de réfléchir calmement à tout ce qu'il se passait.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter des sentiments de l'aîné des Madarame, il semblait toujours si détaché malgré les quelques moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient passé ; il n'arrivait pas à effacer complètement l'idée que le mâle ne voyait en lui que son extrême fertilité.

Perdu dans ses pensées il manqua de tomber lorsque la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement, l'objet de ses tourments se trouvait là, l'air toujours aussi impassible et froid malgré la lueur inquiète que l'on devinait dans son regard.

_"Ca va ? Tu es blessé ? "_

_"Tout va bien, je n'ai pas vu la balle arriver, c'est tout..."_

Le jaguar prit le temps d'examiner la mâchoire du plus jeune avant de reprendre la conversation, _"Hum.., et pour le.. ?"_

_"Je-je sais pas ! Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé ! Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que... comme au départ ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.. euh enfin j-je.. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'annodin, un mariage c'est.. Et je ne veux pas de ça si ce n'est que pour qu'un .. hum.., _le ton du nekomata s'affaiblissait tout autant que ses joues rougissaient, _accouplement."_

Kunimasa était sans voix, il avait certes découvert qu'il avait pour Norio quelques sentiments et une forte envie de le garder à lui seul mais cela s'expliquait parfaitement par son instinct animal, on ne lui avait jamais appris la notion d'amour et il ne la comprenait toujours pas très bien.  
Pour lui, seule la survie de sa lignée et de sa race était à considérer, le mariage n'était qu'un moyen d'y parvenir et certainement pas un acte d' "amour".

Mais depuis l'entrée de Norio dans sa vie tout était à revoir, le félin lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs par ses crises de jalousie et ses tentatives de rupture, il lui avait montré que dans le monde les sentiments occupaient une place plusqu'importante, et que si l'on pouvait forcer les gens à faire des choses, on ne pouvait jamais les forcer à en ressentir.

Les regards de son compagnon étaient ce qui le troublaient le plus, qu'ils soient déçus, bléssés ou furieux, mais surtout l'indifférence qu'il y avait lu l'avait profondément marqué.  
Son stage d'incorporation dans la haute société Madarui lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il désirait, et il voulait être avec Norio.  
Que ce soit par amour ou quelqu'autre sentiment dont il n'avait pas les clés, peu importe pourquoi, il savait que c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Le voir parler constamment de tout et de rien, rire, se reposer et adopter des mimiques de chaton; le voir s'énerver, être jaloux et tenter de le frapper; le voir s'approcher, prendre une grande inspiration de son parfum et succomber aux phéromones; le voir rougir et incapable de bredouiller quelques mots, voilà ce qui lui plaisait chez Norio.

_"Je sais, épouse-moi."_


End file.
